Pay Attention to Only Me!
by Lexanye
Summary: Alice is schizophrenic. The White Rabbit, Nathan, is OCD. The Mad Hatter, Raven, is the therapist. And Cheshire Cat, Chess? He's a narcissist. Things aren't always happy and end well. Alice doesn't understand anything that's around her, and for that? Well, I guess you'll just have to read and find out. But the Mad Hatter is the only sane one? Well this world is sure twisted!


**Nathan (White Rabbit) – **

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

I watch as the second hand ticks across the white background of my gold watch. I wait until it hits the twelve and I rush down the stairs to check all the locks, windows, and doors in my house. Each lock has to be unlocked, locked, and checked ten separate times.

I check my watch again, 1:34 p.m.

Not good enough.

Walking back up the stairs, I realize I made the third one squeak. So, I walk right back down the stairs and walk back up them. It squeaks again.

Six more times.

Ten more times.

Twenty-three more times and I'm finally in my room. The walls have posters that are exactly ten inches apart from each other all the way around. Each also has a diameter of 20 inches by 10 inches.

The closet door is open and shut seven times before I'm able to rearrange my clothes to fit the picture.

"Has to be perfect. Has to be straight. Nothing can be off," I mutter quickly.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

I place all of my white, collared, T-Shirts an inch apart on the rail. Then, they are followed by red, blue, and black. Always sorted by similarity. Always grouped by size.

Pants are folded, and refolded, five times before being placed in their appropriate drawers in the dresser that is exactly six inches from the outer edge of the closet frame.

I check my watch 1:50 p.m.

I walk down the stairs, only to have to go back up and walk back down eight times before I don't make the third step squeak in agony.

The kitchen is in pristine condition according to that stupid, unorganized and always late Chess.

"There's a spot on the sink!" I cry, and turn on the hot water.

Soon the sink is sparkling and shiny once again. The counters are as white as snow. My white, tiled floors are swept and mopped.

I check the watch again. 2:10 p.m.

"Time to go, I can't be late!" I grab my jacket from the clothes hanger in the hallway closet and go out the door.

I lock the door, and then I unlock it, relock it and jiggle the handle.

This goes on for ten minutes before I'm able to get down the street and to the cross walk.

I look left, right, left again, right again. No cars. No nothing.

Crossing the street, I'm careful not to touch the black spaces between the white lines on the pavement.

But, to my displeasure, my shoe just barely scrapes the black asphalt and I walk back to the corner of the street. I walk back across the white lined pavement, and I make it.

My watch reads 2:27 p.m.

I pick up the pace, "I'm going to be late! I can't be late! I've never been late!" I grind out in my head, "You're so stupid for doing all those things, you should've left earlier!"

I fix my red jacket and the white shirt with a red diamond on it.

"I can't be late."

My watch reads 2:30 p.m. I'm going to be late. My mind is racing, thoughts of what will happen if I'm late pop up and make me run faster.

"I can't be late!" I yell loudly.

**Alice – **

I open the door as the small faeries grin, "Let's go outside, it's always so fun outside Alice!"

There are six faeries; a red one, purple one, blue one, yellow one, green one, and the black one.

The black one hardly ever talks, but it's never good when she does.

Smiling, I follow the glowing people out into the bright, sunny day, "Come play!" The green one laughs.

Then, I see it. A white rabbit with a red jacket, "I can't be late." It says, looking at its watch.

"A rabbit with a coat!" I cry in excitement.

I follow him as he hops down the path; trees are scowling in anger at me. Flowers are yelling at me, "You're not Alice!"

"You should be ashamed! Impersonating the **real** Alice!" The red one yells.

"I **am **the real Alice!" I say angrily. The sensation of their petals against my skin is very soft.

"Alice hurry! The rabbit is getting away!" The faeries yell. I run after him.

"I mustn't be late! He'll be mad if I am!" The rabbit yells, crossing the street.

"You are not the real Alice! She would never abandon Underland!" They yell.

I shake my head and focus on following the white rabbit, "I'm gonna be late!" He yells in anger.

I cock my head to the side at what a rabbit would be late for. I follow him down the dirt path, trees with distorted faces and animals with odd colors are running amuck.

"Alice!" A faerie screams, "Go and get the rabbit! He's getting away!"

I quickly run down the dirt path again, out of the corner of my eye, I swear I see a grinning cat.

**Chess (Cheshire Cat) – **

I grin at the sight from the roof top. Nathan just can't seem to stop running long enough to realize there's someone following him.

She's yelling at things around her, and now I'm curious. I slink across the roof, and slide into the tree.

"What's wrong with her? No reason to be acting that way," I mutter.

"She should be paying attention to me. Not that obsessive albino!" I clench my jaw in anger.

I watch as she tries to figure out where he went. It's not hard to see him in his bright red jacket. I swear he has an attachment to that thing, he's always wearing it.

The blonde haired girl is running after him again, I sigh and shake my head, "This surely won't do."

I hop down and quietly follow her, "Nobody is to take attention away from me. I will have to do something with this mad girl," I think to myself.

She looks around from side to side, her eyes wide. She seems to have such an erratic temperament. So odd.

I watch as she races after the OCD idiot. He's always worrying about nothing.

"I need to get her attention on me."

I yawn and slink after the two, "This shall be fun."

That's when I remember the appointment with that stupid red haired psychologist. He knows how much I hate him and his walls full of psychology books. Although I'm still made to go see him for some reason, they say there's something wrong with me.

What's wrong with wanting attention? And making people your puppet? That's not so bad. I could be like Nathan and be complete perfectionist.

No one can have more attention than me. It's not right. I'm so much better than everyone here; no one can run away from me. I see everything. I know what everyone does.

You can't escape me.

**Raven (Mad Hatter) – **

I watch as Nathan walks out, checking his watch for the sixtieth time since he's been here. A two hour appointment slot with a 17 year old with OCD is hard to deal with. Him and that watch have such an odd relationship.

He never lets it go.

Chess walks into my office and I immediately sense something off. His face is holding a Cheshire grin; his Glasgow smile modification makes it seem even wider.

"What happened?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

He laughs, "No one can have more attention than I. I am better than her. She has such an off behavior. Yet she seems to only notice that damn OCD idiot. Why doesn't she notice me? I'm so much better looking that Nathan."

Chess looks at me, "Aren't I?"

I motion for him to sit down but as always he doesn't.

It's the norm for him to never sit in a chair; he's too good for it.

He paces back and forth across the room, "I need to take care of this. I can't have her paying more attention to him than me!" He's getting angry.

"Chess. What happened?" I ask again.

He looks at me with fire in his eyes, "This blonde haired girl is paying more attention to Nathan than me! She should want to pay attention to me! I'm better than him! Not the other way around!" He yells.

I sigh, "Chess, remember what I told you? You can't make everyone want to pay attention to you."

He flashes me a hard look and growls in anger, "Yes I can! And I will!"

"Chess," I say, "calm down."

He storms out and I stand up, "Chess!" I walk out into the hallway but he's already gone.

I sigh and look down at his case file; he was doing so well too.

**Chess (Cheshire Cat) –**

Nathan is right in front of me. I jump out of the tree; he jumps, "What do you want? If you keep me long I'll be late," I watch as he turns to face me.

"I want you to do something for me." I walk up to him and he takes a step forward, but I grab his coat, "You'll be meeting me at the concert tonight at 5:00. You will go down Main Street, alright? If you don't meet me then everyone will know."

I grin and his red eyes go wide, "Don't tell!"

"Listen to me then. You **will **meet me at the concert. If not, then you'll be exposed." I shove him and he stumbles to the ground, "Go."

He quickly gets up and dashes off, brushing off his jacket.

I control everyone here. No one can do anything without me knowing.

**Alice – **

"You should leave. You're not wanted by that rabbit. He's obviously not wanting you to catch him. Stop now while you're already ahead." The voice whispers into my ear.

I look around as the other faeries fly around the trees and plants. They seem to be happy and enjoying themselves. They hate being stuck inside, they find it quite cramped in my house.

"Alice! Look! It's the rabbit!" The purple one smiles excitedly, pointing at the rabbit, "Let's go get him!" I look to where the faerie is pointing, and the red one quickly flies that way.

I smile wide and giggle, "Yes!"

Running after him, I hear a voice echo through the forest.

"Going somewhere?"

Its wicked sounding. I look around, trying to find the source.

"The rabbit is getting away Alice! Go get it!" The green faerie yells. I see her bright red eyes looking mean and cruel. She can be quiet malicious when she's mad, so I try not to make her angry too much.

Then, a black and teal cat appears in front of me, grinning ear to ear, "you should follow me. The rabbit is always at the same place at the same time every day." His tail flicking back and forth.

"You know where the rabbit went?" I ask, and the cat disappears again. I look around for it, "Where did you go?"

I see the cat leaning against a tree on another dirt path, "Coming?"

My mind says to not trust him, the voices say not to trust him, but the look on his face scares me. I'm scared to not follow his directions.

So, I blindly follow him down the path. The teal and black cat is stalking ahead of me, his tail waving slightly in the air. Making random motions to and fro.

I can't see what his expression is, the fur is flowing back towards me as he slowly lifts off the ground. His fluffy body makes a spiral in the air and his head looks back at me, his face twisted in an wicked grin.

He disappears again.

**Chess (Cheshire Cat) – **

She follows after me, "How can a cat disappear?" I hear her ask herself.

I look back at her, "Cat?" Then, it clicks and I grin even wider. Oh, how fun this will be. Although, she's made a horrible mistake.

No one can be madder than me. Everyone is mad here, but I'm the maddest of them all.

"I'm Chess." I smirk.

"Alice," she mutters.

"Such an ugly name," I laugh at her.

"You're so mean!" She yells, "And you're so weird looking too!"

I feel my eye twitch, "Weird?! I'm not weird!" I yell, and walk up to her, "I am so much better than you! I'm better looking, smarter and I can do whatever I want to whoever I want!"

She backs up and I grab her wrist, "Let go!" She cries.

"Follow. Me." I hiss, she just nods and I let her go.

Retracting her hand, she cautiously follows me.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I look, why would you say something like that? I'm freaking amazing. You can't say I'm not just the man of your fantasies." I laugh and she huffs.

"You're not a man. You're a cat!" She shrieks.

I look back and glare at her, "I dare you to open that mouth of yours again," I hiss.

That shut her up.

**Nathan (White Rabbit) – **

I look down at the street and watch as each crack passes by, "Nathan!"

Looking back, I stop as my therapist runs up to me, "Have you seen Chess?"

"No, I'm supposed to meet him at a concert at 5:00," I answer quickly.

"I thought you didn't like him Nathan," Raven says.

I shrug, and he sighs, "You can't let him control you forever, he can't do anything to you."

I nod, "He'll tell everyone why I never go to school, why I'm never actually outside."

"What does it matter? You know that it's not much of a secret Nathan, it's alright," he says. I just nod and he looks around, "Did he not come to his appointment?"

"No, he came, but he walked out again," he taps his foot and I twitch, he stops, "sorry. So you haven't seen him? He's really irritated with one of my patients. I think he might hurt her."

"Well…. Chess does like hanging out at the cliffs…" I answer quietly, thinking why he would want to mess with a girl.

"Alright, thank you Nathan." Then he runs off.

I look at my watch 4:50. I'll be late if I don't run!

I take off running, "I can't be late!"

**Alice – **

"Where is the rabbit?" I ask, looking around.

"Runaway Alice. Leave! Run!" The voice yells.

The animals are looking, or running, away into the darkened forest. They look scared, but why?

"Just a bit further," he grins.

"What's going on? Why do the animals look scared?" I ask again, he looks back at me.

"Everyone is mad here, but I'm the maddest of them all." He answers, then I'm grabbed and pulled quickly down the path.

"Let me go!" I yell.

"Run away Alice!" A faerie yells, I try to pull my arm away but he's holding too tightly.

"You can't have your attention on someone who doesn't deserve it. I'll make sure you never pay attention to anyone every again!" He laughs.

I'm pushed against a tree and his grin gets wider, "Do you like the things you see?"

"What do you mean?" I whimper.

He lets me go, and I take off running.

My faeries scream.

Something cracks.

There's so much pain.

"It's alright Alice, you can stay in Wonderland forever," a voice laughs.

**Chess (Cheshire Cat) – **

The heavy metal pipe makes contact with her head. She falls forward onto her face, the crimson liquid staining the unsightly blonde hair.

"It's okay Alice. You can stay in Wonderland forever!" I laugh loudly, now that she's finally gone. She can't pay attention to Nathan anymore. Now all the attention will be on me. No one will ever go against me, I control everything. I control everyone.

"Chess!" A voice yells in horror.

I just look back with an evil grin plastered on my face.

Raven stops, "What did you do?!" He yells, dropping to his knees next to a bleeding Alice, he pulls her head into his lap, "Alice, hey, come on Alice. Wake up!"

Tears are running down his face and staining the horrid coat he always wears, "Come on, wake up." The blood is staining his hands and clothes now.

"She thought Nathan was better than me, she's gone now. She can't go against me anymore! I'm better than him! She should've paid attention to me! Not him!" I laugh.

I don't understand why he's worrying about her.

Why is he not thanking me? I got rid of someone who is too repulsive for words to even describe. So… Why is he crying over one worthless girl?

He should be praising me for getting her out of the way!

**Raven (Mad Hatter) – **

I watch as Chess is put into the back of the cop car. He's still laughing, his eyes wide and still grinning wide at his work.

Alice was taken to the hospital just minutes ago. I watch as Chess looks over at me, and with a sly grin he mouths, "You can't escape me. I'll never go away."

I shudder at his look; I should've had him hospitalized sooner. I should've known he would've ended up hurting someone.

They drive off and I'm on my way to the hospital.

**2 Months Later…**

**Nathan (White Rabbit) – **

Chess looks at me and grins, "So? Is she still alive?"

I shrug, "They don't know… Her brain is still active, but she's comatose. They don't think she'll be alive much longer."

His Cheshire grin appears and I shudder, "What?" He grins, "Are you not happy that this world will finally be rid of her? She's such a revolting sight!" He throws his head back in a laugh.

"Why do you say such things? She never did anything to you," I mutter, adeverting my eyes, "she was a nice girl. Yeah… Maybe she was a bit mad, but she never hurt you."

A low growl is emitted from his throat, "She only paid attention to me when it was about you! That little brat was only interested in you! She deserves to die for not wanting to pay attention to me. I want her dead, and that's what will happen!"

"Chess… It's not right. What if she does die? You'll be stuck here." I say, looking back at him.

He just casually shrugs and sits back, "At least I'll have people paying attention to me. It's not that bad, I'm even wanted from the doctor every day. He lets me talk and talk and talk. I'm never interrupted or anything. Yeah the rules are a pain, but at least I'm not ignored."

Chess smirks, "I'm just that amazing, everyone else here is just ugly, so I deserve to have all eyes on me."

The nurse says he has to go back to his room, he pretends that she isn't even there. He hates conformity.

He's forced to go back to his room, and I hastily make my way out of the Psychiatric Ward and over to the ICU to see Alice.

Loud yelling can be heard. It's quite loud, and a shrill, flat toned sound is cutting through most of the noise.

Raven is standing completely still outside Alice's door. That's when I realize what's going on, "Raven." I say.

He looks over and shakes his head.

It feels like the world is tilting on its side, Alice is dead…

Chess killed her. He actually killed her like he said he would. She died, because of me.

**She died because of me.**

**June 15****th****, 5:00 p.m. Alice Kingsley is pronounced dead.**


End file.
